Ancient hearts
by LunarxLight
Summary: Saix, the servant of the pharaoh, Xemnas, wants his freedom. -and he'd do anything to get it. But will he be able to get it on his own?


(This is something I'm doing for school, so I decided to make it a little more fun so I turned it into a Kingdom Hearts Egyptian AU, lol :D  
It may not be as good as my other fanfics, but I'll try to make it interesting... And maybe feelzy. -and _please_ , keep in mind that I am _learning_ about Ancient Egypt, so I may get a few things wrong. Also, this takes place after they had accomplished civilizations.)

It was a rather hot day in Egypt, a little hotter than usual actually, and the servant known as Saix was fanning the Pharaoh of the dynasty, Xemnas. Saix didn't mind being a servant, it was way better than having to work in the fields with the peasants, though... He sometimes wished that he would someday be freed of his binds from Xemnas. He obeyed Xemnas, carried out every single order without flaw, in hopes of earning his freedom, but regardless of his good deeds, he was still serving Xemnas. He had become Xemnas' favorite servant.

"Saix? Fetch me some water, will you? -and be hasty about it." Xemnas had ordered.

Saix stopped fanning him and nodded. "Yes, your highness." He spoke before he turned around and walked out of the throne room. He walked to the room where they usually kept the water, and to his surprise, the water there had yet to be refilled. He hadn't ever run into this problem before. Then he got an idea. He walked out of that room and to the entrance of the palace, looking around to make sure no one was around to see him. _Surely Xemnas wouldn't mind if he left the palace for just a little while... Right?_ He thought quietly to himself. He took a deep breath before he opened the doors to the outside, stepping out of the palace. He looked around in amazement, seeing all the people and new things. He closed the doors behind him and took a few steps before he had nearly tripped on a dog that was wandering around. He smiled and knelt down and petted the dog with a chuckle before he made his way deeper into the town. He looked around in wonder, seeing all the shops, houses, everything! He just felt so free! He then eventually made it to where they had fresh water and saw his own reflection, his feelings of freedom dissipated when he saw the scar that was on his face. When he had first became a servant of the palace, he had tried to run away, but he got caught. -and as a punishment, they had him branded. Right on his face. It eventually turned into a scar and it now had an 'X' shape. He sighed quietly to himself, a frown forming on his face.

"Why the long face?" a stranger had asked him. Saix looked up from the water and blinked, turning around to see a red head standing behind him, just staying quiet. The red head seemed a little shocked to see the scar on Saix's face at first but he just shrugged it off.

"Anyways... I haven't seen you around here before? You look kinda funny too..." The other man had said, looking at Saix with his head tilted in question.

"Uhh..." Saix thought it would be best if he didn't say he was from the palace, deciding to make up a story instead. "That's because I'm not from around here... You see, I'm a traveling merchant."

"Oooh, a merchant huh? Well, welcome to the capital of Egypt, hah. Name's Axel by the way!"

 _I can't believe I'm talking to a peasant..._ Saix thought to himself, sighing. "My name's Saix.."

"Well, Saix, it was nice to meet ya! Ah, but I must see the ecclesiastic now, 'something about an amulet, I think... Maybe we'll see eachother again some time!" Axel smiled and waved before he walked away, leaving Saix alone at the water again. Saix just stood there and pondered, looking out to the water, seeing a few people gathering papyrus. He sighed and shook his head, turning around and walked away from the water. _Is this how life is outside of the palace?_ He asked himself as he walked. He stopped walking when he stood in front of a small shrine, looking at it. It seemed to be a shrine dedicated to Ra, the goddess of the sun. _What an odd place for a shrine..._ He thought, paying no mind to it as he continued to walk. Xemnas had completely slipped Saix's mind at the moment. He looked around some more, seeing a few ankhs in front of a few of the buildings, also he noticed some of the pottery had hieroglyphs and deltas on them, but he didn't take the time to read them. Thankfully, no one else seemed to pay attention to him as he walked. He listened to a few of the whispers that were going around, like 'Oh, I wonder who's in the pharaoh's harem', 'Have you heard about the lady who embalmed her dog? Crazy!' or 'Have you heard they're building a Sphinx statue?'. Saix learned so much just from listening to people's conversations, not that any of that information was useful. He then suddenly froze, his heart nearly skipping a beat when he remembered Xemnas had sent him to do something! It was nearly nighttime now! It took a few seconds for him to process that before he quickly made his way back to the palace, trying not to gain anyone's attention. Once he made it back to the entrance he looked around before he opened the doors and walked back inside, closing the doors with a relieved sigh. He then turned around and nearly walked into someone. He looked up to see who it was and all the color drained from his face. He was looking straight into the eyes of Xemnas, who was not very happy.

(Okay! That's it for now! I'm deciding to make this into a multi-chapter story so don't worry, I won't leave this as a cliffhanger for long!)


End file.
